joke_battlesfandomcom-20200216-history
Jumpingagent4260 (Breadverse)
Jumpingagent4260 is IAmTheBreadMan32's friend inside Minecraft, since IAmTheBreadMan32 thought he is a pretty good friend, he decided to make this joke profile for him. Powers and Stats Tier: Beyond The Concept Of Limitlessly Transcending The Concept Of Tiers I Awesomite-2 Name: Jumpingagent4260 Origin: Breadverse Unlimited Gender: Male Age: Unknown. Know you are asuming my gender. Classification: Human Who Took Super Steroids Powers and Abilities: Same as gained afterwards, but ''MUCH ''lower I Master Of Trickery, Shitposting, RERO RERO RERO RERO RERO RERO (He can do it, but stuff still falls out of his mouth), Energy Manipulation, Electric Manipulation, Time Manipulation (Mastery), Enhanced Intelligence, Time Stop, Time Skip, Time Reverse, Time Fastforward, Time Jump, Time Rip, Time Distortion, Time Flip, Time Slide, Time Crush, Time Smash, Energy Crush, Energy Absorption, Energy Empowerment, Energy Smash, Attack Reflection (Mastery), Master Battle Tactican, Strategy Adaption, DATA Manipulation, Plan Adaption, Strategy/Plan Exposure, Weakness Creation, Irreversible Damage, Ability to detect the vital points and hit it, Able to attack the Inner-Concepts, Very Strong Inner-Concepts, Ability to protect his own SOUL, Combat Adaption, Instant Learning, Ablility to copy techniques or powers perfectly after seeing it, Selective Intangibility, Durability Negation, Hax Negation, Ablility to activate any type of Retribution, Path Creation, Path Manipulation, Unavoidable Danmaku, Master H2H Combatant, Indomitable Willpower, Regeneration (High-Godly), Conceptual Bullshitting/Bullshitting (Can get out of Control since Bread bugged him to learn it in one day), Shenanigans (Same), Kindness SOUL-Trait, Ability to purify Crippling Depression (Bread got crippling depression once he realized he was seperated by most of his senpais, but this guy cheered him up! :D), Depression (Both him and Bread got it after realizing Christmas Break has ended. Although they do very good at hiding it), Gravity Manipulation, Gravity Bullshitting Attack Potency:' 'Beyond The Concept Of Limitlessly Transcending The Concept Of Tiers I Awesomite-2 Speed: Beyond The Concept Of Limitlessly Transcending The Concept Of Tiers I Awesomite-2 Lifting Strength: Beyond The Concept Of Limitlessly Transcending The Concept Of Tiers I Awesomite-2 Striking Strength: Beyond The Concept Of Limitlessly Transcending The Concept Of Tiers I Awesomite-2 Durability:' 'Beyond The Concept Of Limitlessly Transcending The Concept Of Tiers I Awesomite-2 Stamina: Beyond The Concept Of Limitlessly Transcending The Concept Of Tiers I Awesomite-2 Range: Beyond The Concept Of Limitlessly Transcending The Concept Of Tiers I Awesomite-2 Standard Equipment: Beyond The Concept Of Limitlessly Transcending The Concept Of Tiers I Awesomite-2 Intelligence: ' to Very High (Depends what mood he's in)' Weaknesses: None Notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: Scream: Jumping screams, making the opponent's ears bleed, and then the opponent starts melting. This attack is infintely^infintely^infintely (repeat as many times as needed) impossible to override. No exceptions. He doesn't even need Gabe Newell for this attack. Keys: Start Of Journey I Post-Training With Bread Others Notable Wins: Necroseus (Kept mispelling words that can not be mispelled. Suddenly he said, "incorrect" to EuSouDeSaturno and at the right time jumpingagent4260 ROASTED him by saying, "incorrect, like your spelling." And EuSouDeSaturno went insane and everyone added jumpingagent4260 to their notable victories.) '''Notable Losses: I am lord. Ya ya ya. Inconclusive Matches/Draws: Category:He's too powerful for categories